Heart Stopper: Revamped!
by Shadowcat203
Summary: Lucy entrusts both, Natsu and Gray to house sit, while she goes out with the girls for the night. Not only do the boys practically destroy her apartment with their blasé fighting, but while snooping through her belongings, Natsu stumbles upon an enchanted game; a game enshrouded in the back Lucy's closet. With curiosity consistently clawing at his conscience; Natsu opens it...
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hello! I'm back my fellow Fairy Tail Lovers! I told you that I'd get started on the rewrite and I did! Be happy with me at the moment lol. Let's get a few things straight now. Yes, the players will once again be trapped inside of a game. Yes, the mysterious woman is back, but she's not so mysterious anymore. Yes, there will be Yaoi but not as much as the first. It will probably be one evident gay couple, but everyone else is heterosexual, (with one closeted homosexual). They'll remain that way through the entire story. As for them doing challenges on a board game, it's more free ranged and the challenges aren't as lewd as before, (a few are sexual though). So, if you don't have a problem with the newly divulge information, then enjoy my rewrite! XD**

**SORRY FOR ERRORS NOT BETA'D!**

** Disclaimer**: Fairy Tail no is mine.

* * *

**Title**: Heart Stopper: Revamped!

**Rating**: M

**Summary**: Lucy entrusts both, Natsu and Gray to house sit, while she goes out with the girls for the night. Not only do the boys practically destroy her apartment with their blasé fighting, but while snooping through her personal possessions, Natsu stumbles upon an enchanted game; a game enshrouded in the back Lucy's closet. With curiosity consistently clawing at his conscience; Natsu Dragneel opens the box...Big Mistake.

* * *

_**-Prologue-**_

.

.

.

.

_"Come in." Guran grunted out. His clenched left fist pressed firmly against his jaw. Arm bent at a 50° angle, which propped his head up while he waited. The door opened, and a raven haired woman sashayed into the dim lit office. Her ample and lecherous curves, swished back and forth as she walked; long dark hair cascading down her back- stopping at the end of the small of her back. A shimmering scarlet dress hugged her body tight, and toned her sexual physique. Matching scarlet heels adorned her smooth porcelain feet. And enshrouding her hazel eyes, were a pair of mysterious shades; crafted with glistening crystals along each arm. Standing proudly in front of the old man's wooden desk, she languidly removed her shades; only to smirk knowingly at him. "Is the deed done already?" She nodded in response._

_"I have planted the trap inside the Heartfilia apartment. It would be very difficult to activate the magic seal, if not placed there." Guran pursed his lips, before releasing bits of artificially laughter from his mouth._

_"How can you get it to work?" She leaned forward until her breasts almost touched his face. Her hands pressed firmly upon the wooden surface, and a sinister smile covered her face. _

_"I'm Nikki Holmes, if I say the magic will activate...You must not doubt my hard work." **[1] **They smiled together._

_"I'll make sure to keep that in mind."_

.

.

.

.

.

"Please, don't _destroy_ my house, while I'm gone." Whined Lucy, as she grabbed her purse and headed towards the door. "I'm trusting you guys." She pleaded; glancing over her shoulder at the abrupt sound of clattering behind her. The blonde, wearing a shimmering azure dress, with matching heels, narrowed her eyes dangerously at the pinkette that raised both hands in a defenseless motion. "Natsu! I just said don't destroy my house!-"

"-It's not my fault that gravity decided to pull shit down, when I stood next to it-"

"-Just be careful and gravity wouldn't happen, flame brain-"

"-Gray!" Natsu was prepared to lung at the raven, however Lucy was able to intervene before the pinkette could attack. The ice Mage snickered coyly to himself, resting lolling against the back of the couch; shirtless and quite amused. "Droopy eyed..." Natsu mumbled the rest of the sentence inaudibly under his breath, while Gray glared at his person. Lucy sighed in exasperation, face palming herself before returning to the agape door. Dragneel folded both arms firmly against his clavicles; pouting like a little five-year-old, who'd just been sent to time out. The blonde pursed her lips, at the sound of growling amongst the two.

"Lucy, explain again, why I'm stuck here with this exhibitionist?" Gray inquired bluntly; refraining from averting his gaze towards the obviously enraged Dragon Slayer. The ice Mage had grown up loathing the pinkette, (however they were more like beloved enemies) and to be frank he truly didn't hate him that much. Yes, Natsu was annoying as shit, but they've shared a few fantastic moments together. The only complaint, is that Natsu Dragneel, is a short tempered kind of guy; so Gray took any and every opportunity he could attain to pester the other teen. The raven shifted uncomfortably on the leather upholstery of the couch, before finally ending his struggle of trying to find a perfect position.

"Lucy, maybe you should find someone else to house sit. I'll be damned, if you force me to stay in the same room with him. It's fatal-"

"-Natsu-"

"-But-"

"-Natsu!" She bellowed, eliciting both males to jump at her enraged voice. With both fists unclenching idly slow, Lucy pulled out a wad of cash, only to shake it vigorously in the air. "I'll pay the both of you to house sit while; Erza, Juvia, Mirajane, Cana, and I go out-"

"-Wait. You guys are taking Cana?" The two inquired simultaneously, with the exact same visage of confusion plastered upon their faces. Lucy slouched and groaned.

"That's not the point-"

"-Why do you need both of us to stay here? I mean...I could be at home or at the guild doing it big." Gray announced.

"The only thing you'll be doing big, is probably drinking sake, while you cry about your girl problems." Natsu retorted unnecessarily, through a set of artificial laughter. Gray frowned unabashedly, before he bit back.

"At least I get girls, flame brain-"

"-Droopy eyes!-"

"-Hothead!-"

"-Frostbi-" Gray clamped his hand down upon Natsu's mouth, eliciting onyx eyes to widen incredulously.

"Sorry, but your hot breath started to disintegrate my eyebrows." Natsu lunged forward before Lucy could stop him, and the brawling commenced. Gray fell back, knocking the couch over and Natsu started pounding him in the face. The raven shifted his weight, shoving the pinkette onto the floor, while he gave him a few nasty blows.

"Stop it! Stop it before you break my things!" Lucy screamed, rushing over to the two boys, tussling on the floor. One of Lucy's rules had been not to use magic in the home, so to keep that from occurring the boys wrestled instead.

"Ice make: Cannon-"

"-You use that in my house and I will castrate you." Lucy warned, eliciting the raven to demolish his weapon. She placed a hand on each hip, glaring at the two teens with intentions to kill, (if she could get away with it, then of course it would be a fantastic idea at the moment). "Serious?! Can you at least get alone for just a few minutes without, fighting all the damn time!" Natsu held his lip, groaning in agony while Gray rubbed his swollen jaw. "I know right now that I'll regret leaving you two alone, but you two are my best guy friends and I need you-"

"-Oww...That doesn't explain why we both have to be here-"

"-I didn't want to leave one of you here by yourself, so I invited you both to keep each other company." She smiled nervously, before rushing over to the door. "I regret my idea as we speak, but promise, you two won't mess up my apartment?" They gave each other snarled looks, but nodded assuringly to the blonde.

"Trust me, I won't let frosty over here break anything, or get his birthday suit on anything precious-"

"-Heh. I'm proud of my physique." Natsu rolled his eyes nonchalantly; only to rise from the wooden floorboards while giving Lucy a stiff palm wave. She narrowed her almond colored eyes, but refrained from asking questions since she truly didn't care. The door closed and they were now alone.

"I call the television!" Natsu yelled, rushing around the flipped couch to retrieve the television remote. Gray rose from the floor, sliding down on top of the furniture, while Natsu flipped impetuously through each channel. "There's nothing on!-"

"-Why the hell are you so boisterous and loquacious?!" Gray snapped, eliciting the 17-year-old to glance over at him.

"What the fu-"

"-Noisy and talkative. I don't want to hear your voice." The raven mumbled, while lacing his blanch fingers through his shaggy hair. Why would Lucy have them stay in the same place, when she knew they'd end up fighting? Maybe this was a test set up by the girls or better; a way for them to bond. The raven silently gagged at the latter thought, averting his gaze languidly towards Natsu, who unabashedly gawked at him. Gray frowned. "What?"

"You know, I really don't understand you sometimes. You can be really cool to be around, and then there's time like this, where I just wanna beat the shit outta you." The raven smirked. "See! That damn smirk pisses me off-"

"-Do something about it then, flame breath." That's all Natsu needed to hear before, he threw the remote against the raven's abdomen and tackled the unsuspecting man over the arm of the couch. Gray kicked the boy off of his person, watching intently as Natsu skidded to a halt. The fire Mage sucked in a large quantity of air, eliciting Gray to stare baffled at him.

"Fire Dragon's Roar!" Gray dashed to the side, cursing under his breath at the stinging pain in his right shoulder.

"Dammit-"

"-Fire Dragon's Roar!" Natsu yelled, after sucking in more air. The couch burned in flames, and soon the pinkette melted a large hole in the beige wall behind Gray. "Stop moving-"

"-_Tsk. _Like I'm going to let you hit m-" a fist connected with his face. Gray flew backwards, slamming against the wall, eliciting the concrete to crumble and fall. "Ice make: Cannon!" The raven exclaimed, after breaking out of the wall. Shot after shot, the ice Mage fired off the military weapon made of ice, while Natsu evaded and ran. One bowling ball sized block of ice crashed against his abdomen, throwing the 17-year-old into the door. Gray smirked and continued to fire off.

"Fire Dragon's claw!" Flames engulfed Natsu's feet, at which he dashed towards Gray, kicking the balls that were shot at him.

"Dammit!" Natsu kicked the ice Mage against the wall, drawing back his fist to swing, when Gray tackled him and out the window they flew with a crash. Lucy had a very small apartment. Natsu hit the ground first with a thud, and Gray's weight on top of his person didn't lessen the pain. "Oooooooooowwwww-"

"-mmmmm...sh...damn...I think I broke my butt-"

"-My teeth are...biting my brain." The two groaned in agony, until a third voice inquired of them.

"What are you guys doing?" Both teens slowly looked up at Loke, who arched an eyebrow suspiciously. Natsu opened his mouth to speak, but Loke beat him to it. "Don't lie to me. I saw you two fall out the window, and with the smoke gushing out the window, I'd say you two are idiots-"

"-Droopy...Droopy eyes did it." Natsu groaned in pain, gasping for breath when the raven rose off his front painfully slow. Loke chuckled at their misfortune, but he truly enjoyed the scene in front of him. Lucy stopped by the guild, when she came to get Mirajane, and told him to check on the boys while she stayed out. Thankfully he got here just in time to see her house up in flames, with holes in almost every side of the building. The strawberry blonde shook his in exasperation, leading the two teens into the house.

"Gray, put out the fire-"

"-What do I look like..." Gray winced. "...like some fire extinguisher-"

"-You don't put out this fire, and I'll tell Lucy." They both gulped, before the raven activated his magic and smothered out all the flames. "You guys are too much work." Loke announced, while pushing the couch upright.

"Not my fault, frosty here likes to piss me off-"

"-You don't have to retaliate, Hot breath-"

"-Jack frost!-"

"-Inferno mouth!-"

"-Snow-"

"-Will you two please shut the _hell_ up?!" Loke exclaimed. "You are too much into this rival thing." Gray gave the pinkette a side glare, who gave him a longer one. Natsu flopped down on the couch, throwing his head back in an exaggerated pout. Gray jammed his fists into both pockets, intently calculating Loke, who shook his head and rubbed his temples. With the fire out; it left the house smelling like smoke, and everyone sat in silence.

"Okay, now I'm bored." Gray scoffed at that.

"What did you expect? You thought she had games for us to play or something?" Natsu jumped up abruptly at that.

"You just gave me an idea! Gray, you're not the bastard I always knew you were." The pinkette dashed down the hallway, barging into the blonde's bedroom. He'd slept in there a couple of times, before Lucy caught him and beat the shit outta him for '_breaking and entering'_ like she stated angrily. He analyzed the surroundings, letting his onyx eyes frantically observe the things around him. Gray and Loke had followed behind him, each gawking at the things around the room. Lingerie. Bras. Shirts. And other personal girlie things. Loke ogled the panties in Lucy's dresser, while Gray flopped down on top of her wooden canopy bed with pink covering. Natsu searched through her closet, nonchalantly tossing her clothes here and there.

"Was your idea to raid Lucy's things?" Loke inquired, before sniffing a pair of velvet laced underwear. Gray gawked at the strawberry blonde, who refused to acknowledge the baffled visage.

"No, I was thinking that maybe she had a board game inside here some- oh! Found it!" Natsu pulled on a chain in the back of Lucy's closet, where a box sat perfectly. It seemed as if someone was hiding it. The metal links broke with a loud 'SNAP!', eliciting him to stumble backwards onto the floor. The pinkette held the box against his chest, rushing over to the bed at which the other males surrounded him. It was a small wooden box labeled: Heart Stopper, with scratches through the writing. It seemed ancient, and it was not something, that Lucy would purchase compared to all her other luxurious things. The pinkette smiled pleasantly at the game, letting onyx eyes look at the other males, who both stared intently at the box upon the bed.

"What is that?" Gray finally inquired after a long pause.

"Well, droopy eyes if you want to know... It's a board game apparently called..." Natsu looked at the title with a confused look upon his face, only to hide it abruptly behind a nonchalant expression. "...Heart Stopper? But I really wanna play it!" He exclaimed again, eliciting the raven to roll his eyes at the outburst, before leaning over. "You guys wanna play?" They both nodded assuringly, at which the pinkette opened the board game, and abruptly, a white flash of light engulfed the entire room.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Natsu groaned in agony at the throbbing pain pounding against his temple. He clutched his head, opening his eyes to grimace at a sharp pain attacking the nape of his neck. Onyx eyes slowly adjusted to the bright rays of sun beaming down on his person. Gray limped over towards his teammate, sporting a busted lip. The pinkette took note of the metal collar snapped around the raven's neck. "What..." Natsu looked around in amazement. "...Where the hell are we?-"

"-I was going to...ow...ask you the same question." Gray announced, while wiping away the blood from his lip. Loke sat upon a rock a few feet away, looking out at the waves slamming against the beach's edge. He too wore a metal collar identical to Gray's.

"Loke!...Loke!" The blonde looked over them, and nodded his head. "Do you know where we are?" Natsu asked when the two reached their guild mate, but Loke shook his head 'no'.

"The last thing I remember was, you opening that box-"

"-What box?" The trio turned to the west to come face to face with Lyon, who glared at Gray, mostly.

"Don't tell me, you Fairy Tail idiots have something to do with this!" Laxus bellowed as he stormed towards the four other mages, with Freed stalking nonchalantly behind him. His long green locks fluttering in the soft breeze. A peachy sunset horizon filled the east view, and the males stood in a group each arguing with one another. Natsu took notice of all the collars around their necks, averting his gaze when he smelled 3 others approaching.

"Does anyone know, what the hell is going on?!" Sting exclaimed, while Rogue smirked at the group. Jellal scoffed, but refrained from speaking.

"NATSUUUUU!" The pinkette cringed, whipping around to gawk at the Gajeel who stormed towards him. Once he reached Natsu, the raven grabbed him by the vest; yanking him towards his own person. "I know your little ass caused this sh-" Rogue's crimson eyes caught the attention of Gajeel, who narrowed his dangerously. "So...Rogue, your here-"

"-Obviously." Rogue bluntly barked back. Glaring at the metal fist Mage, who bared his teeth.

"We need to figure out, what the hell is going on here." Laxus spoke, before averting his enraged gaze towards Natsu. "Wherever we are, this isn't Mongolia-"

"-A better thing is, how do we get out-"

"-_Hm_. You don't get out until, _I_ say you can." All of the guys whipped around, to stare at a provocative raven haired woman, who smirked mischievously. She rested a hand on each hip, while sporting her lecherous curves. Loke was the practically drowning in his own drool. "Welcome boys, I'm Nikki Holmes and this..." She gestured towards the island around them. "...this is Heart Stopper."

* * *

**~Hope you enjoyed the prologue of the rewrite. I'm glad that I actually got around to it! Yay! Be happy with me, now I don't have people hating me. **

**[1] If you remember from the first Heart Stopper, the company that created the game was Nikki Corp. I was going to introduce the woman behind all their hell and misery at the end of the original one but things happen; so here she is! Nikki Holmes! Yay.**

**OH! By the way, the user Know-Your-Place wrote a story similar to Heart Stopper, and it's really good! It's called _'I'm Not GAY'_ check it out! I love that you guys really enjoyed Heart Stopper, so I'll do all I can to make this one amazing! **

**Thanks for reading. Follow, Favor, Review; do whatever you see fit too! Peace!~**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Well, I'm going to continue this story. I've been busy, so I apologize if you all thought that I wasn't going to continue any of my stories. It's just been all hectic for me that's it. I love you all, so let's get the ball rolling again! And to answer the question, a guest asked me; Nikki Holmes is actually a family friend's name. Nikki; I randomly picked, and Holmes is her last name. However, I didn't know I had named the OC exactly after her until you asked, where I got the name from. 0_0 I'm so clueless sometimes *laughs hysterically* Enjoy. **

**IM SORRY FOR ANY SPELLING ERRORS; REMEMBER NOT BETA'D **

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail no is mine.

* * *

_**~Chapter 1~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_"Welcome boys, I'm Nikki Holmes and this..." She gestured towards the island around them. "...this is Heart Stopper." _

Laxus was the first to retort to the unusual remark. "What the hell you mean by, we can't leave?" She chuckled deviously.

"Just as I told you." She smiled. "I run this world, and you are all simply pawns in my game. I can easily throw you away, in just the blink of an eye." Natsu abruptly glanced over at Gray, who stood taut; his eyes hardened but his face remained passive. What the hell was going on here?!

"Listen Lady." Lyon demanded of her. "Just what do you think you're doing? We all could easily take you out, love-"

"-Oh, on the contrary." She licked her lips lecherously, eliciting the ice Mage to gawk at her. "All of your powers are drained, thanks to the magic collars around your necks. You see...I can't stop all 10 of you from ganging up on little ole me, so I took some drastic precaution." The ocean waves lapped at the shore behind them, as everyone glared at the gorgeous women (well, everyone but Loke who seemed mesmerized by her beauty).

"And you actually think, you can keep us all in here?" Gray questioned nonchalantly, before he took a step forward. Nikki stepped back, narrowing her eyes at the now approaching Ice Mage. "I don't think you understand, Lady...I do _not_ like being-" His mysterious blue orbs widened in incredulity, as a painful surge of electricity went through his body. The raven collapsed to the ground, gasping for breath as all the others watched in shock. Nikki smirked, reaching down, at which she entangled her fingers into his soft hair; before yanking his head back.

"You're a brave one, Gray Fullbuster." She cooed, eliciting the raven to gawk at her. "...I have big plans for you, love." She kissed his forehead in a quick act of kindness, only to end said 'kindness' by shoving him backwards in the sand. "Shall, I set the rules?" The boys stared intensely at the woman, as if calculating her. "I'll take that as a yes...This is my world; I control all that is placed inside it..." She smiled pleasantly, before the wicked smirk emerged for all the see. "...That even includes you boys. The objective to this game is simple to find keys- yes, like a scavenger hunt on this very island-"

"-I don't have time for this bullshit." Laxus murmured.

"You evidentially don't have time to live either." She retorted, earning snickers from a few boys in the crowd. "There will be two teams: Team Candor and Team Jaguar- each will consist of 5 people. Your objective is to find, all 9 keys-"

"-Wait! If there is only 9 keys, then one of us-"

"-Will die here." All eyes widened incredulously. "A game wouldn't be entertaining, if people didn't get hurt." She chuckled. "Hidden in the jungle behind me are 9 azure keys, find one and you can unlock your collar; regain your powers, and return safely back to Mongolia-"

"-How will that stop us from trying to kill each other over a stupid key-"

"-It doesn't. She wants us to fight." Natsu abruptly answered. "I can smell that nasty odor that's radiating from around her." She smiled pleasantly.

"You're good, _Natsu_..." The pinkette tensed at the sound of his name leaving her lips. After seeing how quickly she incapacitated Gray, he needed to watch himself. "...There will be challenges, you all most face, just be careful not to get hurt too bad. The collars drain your power, so all of you are just normal people; and please don't try to run. The island has an electromagnetic field circulating it 24/7, and the only way you can get through it, is without the collar. So have fun, boys. The names and teams will appear in the sky." And with that, she vanished. Natsu rushed over to Gray, who glared at his person.

"Droopy eyes, you okay?-"

"-What?! Of course I'm fine, it's my head hurts a little." He tried to stand, only to collapse back onto the bed of sand. "Fuck!" Laxus and Freed stood off from the others, each conjuring up plans to make it out alive. To be quite honest, Laxus was a bastard, so no one really trusted him that much- especially those apart of the Fairy Tail Guild. A little breeze whisked through the island, blowing their hair in any direction, and all they could do was wait. It wasn't that Natsu was scared, he just simply did not like the fact of never returning home. If anything, he needed his own plan to ensure that he and his friends made it back safely, but what would that be? A loud uproar abruptly filled the sky, eliciting all heads to snap up in awe. Sparkling in aqua colored magic, stood the two teams; and Natsu immediately knew his life was now screwed.

_**Team Candor **_

1. Laxus

2. Natsu

3. Rogue

4. Freed

5. Jellal

**_Team Jaguar _**

1. Gray

2. Lyon

3. Gajeel

4. Sting

5. Loke

Laxus shouted in excitement, giving Freed a high five while, Natsu sat beside the injured Gray Fullbuster, practically bringing himself to tears. "You're gonna be okay, Natsu." Gray said in a sympathetic manner. "They're just as defenseless as you are-"

"-You have Loke, and Gajeel. It's me against all of those guys." Gray nodded in agreement, glancing over his shoulder at the sight of Lyon's enraged glare. The raven smirked knowingly, but spoke of nothing as he turned back to Natsu, and whispered into his ear.

"To be honest, I don't trust anyone on my team." Natsu's eyes widened in incredulity at his words that now attacked his eardrums. "With there not being enough keys, who's to say that your team will remain loyal to one another. Everyone wants to live, and they'll do anything to get one-"

"-But Loke and Gajeel-"

"-Natsu, this isn't Fairy Tail anymore; it isn't Mongolia, and it damn sure isn't where I plan to die. Just listen to me. Don't let anyone know you've found a key, with the people on your team, they'll practically kill you. I'll try to find four keys- one for me, you, Loke, and Gajeel. However, if you find some...don't you dare use it, until we've both found enough for the four of us-"

"-How can we keep this a secret, Gray?" Natsu whispered back before, whipping around to check their surrounding. "We're on different teams, so how will we both know when there is enough?!" He hissed under his breath.

"Come back here." Gray answered sternly, while poking a hole in the sand. "Every 3 days- during the middle of the night, sneak back to the beach and we'll talk more then. I'll take the keys and hide them in the sand. We'll mark it with something only we will know, but you have to trust me." Natsu nodded in agreement.

"I trust you." Gray smiled, offering his right hand, at which Natsu kindly took hold of it. "Good luck, Buttbuster."

"You too, Inferno Mouth." The Dragon Slayer, swiftly rose to his feet and made his way towards Team Candor.

_This was simply do or die time. _

_**With Team Jaguar. **_

"Let's held Eastward through the jungle, that way we'll have more sunlight." Gray directed to the four team mates he attained. He still couldn't really walk on his own, since he did in fact receive a very bad migraine after being electrocuted. Lyon scoffed at the order, while folding both arms firmly against his clavicles; eliciting the raven haired Ice Mage to glare at him.

"Who appointed you as leader of this group. I sure as hell didn't!-"

"-Well, it looks like I'm the only one coming up with a fucking plan here, so I have the right to lead-"

"-The only this you will lead yourself to, is getting your ass kicked." Gray grumbled under his breath a mantra of obscenities, while Lyon laced his fingers through his hair. These two were worse then him and Natsu, but it was all due to the history the two had as children. Lyon never liked Gray- he envied him, and to be forced to work with such a guy, was down right repulsive! Sting lolled against a nearby tree, taking note of the two bickering babies. He smirked idly to himself. A few times his eyes wandered over to Gajeel, who sat upon a large rock gazing out at the sunset's reflection upon the glistening waves. His legs crossed Indian style, and his hands rested upon his lap; almost as if sitting in a meditational pose on top of said rock. The soft breeze whisked through the island yet again, eliciting everyone's hair to blow towards the West. Loke sat in complete boredom, occasionally entertaining himself by, fumbling with his hands. Sting sighed in exasperation; he could see that this team was going to be a lot of work.

"I say, we follow Gray's lead. Maybe the ice block has a point. The sun does rise in the East here-"

"-But it's setting _now_, Sting. We won't have that much time to search." Lyon barked back. Gajeel stood up on top of the rock at the sound of that, before firmly stepping on the sand. "We need to make a move on this hunt, I don't plan on dying anytime soon-"

"-Keep talking and I'll put an end to you right now." Gray grumbled, before face palming himself, which elicited the migraine to intensify. "GOD DAMNIT!"

"We can't really do anything, since Gray's injured and he can't go but so far." Sting looked down at the raven, eying the dried blood in the corner of his mouth. Whatever that woman did to him, couldn't have been too comfortable. He'd threw up blood at least 3 times already, and was complaining about loosing feeling in his legs.

"I say we kill him, and go on our own." Lyon offered, with a pleasing grin.

"Go to hell, Lyon-"

"-I'm already there, since I'm stuck with _you_. _Hm_, You would've died a long time ago, but Ur had to intervene." Gray's eyes widened in shock at those words.

"Lyon, shut up." Gray murmured.

"Because of you, she's dead!" Lyon bit out. Those words hot like acid on his tongue. Fists clenched and nose flared, the elder ice Mage stared down at Gray in complete and utter hatred. "She always had a kind spirit, but saving you wasn't worth dying for...You were never worth anything, Gray! And still to this day, you aren't worth shit!" Lyon bared his teeth, while Gray languidly narrowed his eyes. "Just look at you! You can't even walk and your practically vomiting your insides out until you die! You're WORTHLESS!-"

"-Calm down, Lyon. We all need to work together to find those keys-"

"-Fuck those damn keys." Lyon retorted at Loke's meager attempt to calm the enraged Mage. "You all can kiss his ass, _but_ I'm going _my_ own way." And with that, Lyon stormed off to the West, leaving behind his flabbergasted team mates. The raven lowered his head in shame, while the others watched over him.

"Gr...Gray?" He didn't answer. Instead, the raven struggled to rest upon his feet, only to fall back into the sand. He cursed aloud, dragging his body towards the giant rock, at which he lifted his body up and rested beside it. "You need to take it easy." Loke ordered, but the 19-year-old continued to ignore him. He looked around, as he pursed his lips. Silently counting to three, he took one step away from the rock and collapsed back into the sand. Lyon was right, he was worthless. He was already at a disadvantage, and his team mates were already suffering from it.

"C'mon Gray." Gajeel said, as he lifted the raven off the ground, and wrapped one arm around his waist to support his body. "Let's go guys. We need to find some shelter or something, before nightfall." Sting scoffed at the order, but said nothing as he followed behind the two ravens and strawberry blonde. He didn't trust those Fairy Tail fools, but at the moment he had no choice but too.

_**With Team Candor. **_

Freed looked skyward, as Laxus checked the earth. Jellal walked around idly, pretending to search, while Rogue lolled against a large tree trunk and rested his eyes. The shadow Mage could care less, with his passive behavior. Rogue and Sting were known for their carefree attitudes, only Sting loved to fight and Rogue really didn't care to much for it. Freed was a quiet guy, and when he did speak; it was aways in agreement with whatever Laxus said (whether stupid or not). Natsu sat up in a tree, keeping as much distance from the others as he could. He couldn't trust them, and being assigned on the same team; was going to be the most difficult challenge for him. The peachy monochromatic sky gave them some searching light, but Natsu wasn't going to search either. Freed glared at sight of Natsu sitting in the trees. The pinkette sensed the look, and returned it with a dangerous glare. "You know, if you're gonna be up in the trees, Fairy Tail, you could at least help." Natsu sucked his teeth, while rolling his eyes.

"Why do I need to help, when Rogue isn't _doing_ a damn thing?-"

"-Hm, but I don't care about this little searching game." Rogue spoke abruptly. Opening his eyelids to reveal those crimson orbs. He looked up towards the Dragon Slayer, and smiled teasingly. "I know you want to live, but you think that these people will lead you to a key? You know what, so do I." He smirked. "Patience is key in a game like this, so I don't care. The prize comes to those who wait-"

"-You say that now, but what happens, when you never get your _little_ prize." Freed retorted. Rogue rubbed the metal collar around his neck, and shrugged his shoulders.

"I always get what I want, and if that means killing you all to get it...then so be it." Laxus looked over his shoulder at the raven, and frowned.

"You have a lot of confidence for someone so carefree. I _doubt_ that _you_ could stop us-"

"-You have a lot of arrogance, for a guy who isn't shit, without his _little_ bitch around." Rogue bit back. When uttering the word '_bitch_' he motioned towards Freed, who bared his teeth in outrage.

"Shut the fuck up! I'm no bitch!-"

"-Whatever." Rogue mused inwardly. Jellal smirked, while Natsu continued to rest in the tree tops. Laxus clenched his fists tightly in an ire manner. This prick was practically calling him worthless without Freed by his side! But that was just straight bullshit! He didn't need Freed.

"C'mon guys, let's go ahead and search some more." Laxus ordered, taking a few steps with everyone following behind him. Natsu hopped down from the tree, stalking behind the others, while checking his surroundings.

_ I wonder how Gray and the others are doing? _

He jammed both fists into his pockets, and sighed. Staring at his feet as he walked, Dragneel worried his bottom lip between his teeth, and continued to think. Abruptly, a gleam of light hit him in face, at which he came to an halt and examined the shiny object under a bundle of tree roots. He dropped to his knees, glancing over his left shoulder to make sure they hadn't noticed him stop. Thankfully, those bastards hadn't. Hastily, he dug into the dirt of the jungle, smiling maniacally as the color azure came into view. A key! A key! He'd found one! Digging faster, he made a hole in the ground, and began to tug on the small object stuck inside the roots. He pulled and pulled with all his might (and since his power was drained, he wasn't as strong as he could've been). "C'mon Natsu, you almost have it." He mused to himself, as he latched a better hold on the key.

_Click! _

Natsu's onyx eyes widened, at the feel of a gun's barrel, being placed against the back of his head. "Raise up your hands." He did as told, and glanced nervously over his shoulder to come face to face with a little girl. He gawked at her in awe. She seemed around the age 10, with golden locks. Her hair pulled into two long ponytails on either side of her head, and she wore a pink cowgirl outfit. Her brown boots came all the way up to her knees, and around her waist was a belt. Packed with ammo and holsters with guns.

_'What the hell was going on?!' _Natsu thought.

"Hi there, I'm Rachel the cowgirl. If you want _that_ key, you gotta beat me in a challenge first." Natsu blinked absentmindedly at her, eliciting the young child to smile innocently. "Your challenge is: Fast Draw." He stared at her in amazement, as she smirked mischievously. "Think you _can_ handle it?"

* * *

**_~Finally! The first official chapter for this story is actually here! Yay! Be happy with me now! Yeah, I wasn't giving up on this story just took a very long break that's all. Okay for the first challenge, if you don't know what Fast Draw is; then I will tell you. _**

**_Fast Draw: Shooters must start with the gun holstered, and their hands not touching the gun. A signal, usually both audible and visible, signals the shooter to fire. First to shoot and kill the other with one bullet wins. That is the most common way in old western movies. _**

**_Nowadays, Fast Draw is a sport where, competitors try to see, who can shoot targets/ balloons the fastest. First one to pop all balloons or shoot all the targets wins the game. One of the fastest sports around the world._**

**_So which Fast Draw will I use. The modern, or the old fashion way? Hmmm? And I wonder, how Gray will manage his little disability; and will it be permanent or temporary? I'm just so glad to be back! Follow, Favor, Reveiw; do whatever you see fit too! Peace!~_**


End file.
